duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Concert for Diana (DVD)
''Concert for Diana ''is a live concert DVD featuring Duran Duran, released by Shout Factory on 13 November 2007. About the DVD The DVD contains 180 minutes recorded at the Concert for Diana event at Wembley Stadium, in London (UK) on 1 July 2007. 63,000 people attended the show to celebrate Princess Dianna's life, which featured some of her favorite performers including Sir Elton John, Tom Jones and Duran Duran. The concert marked the 10th Anniversary of Diana death, held on the day which she would have been 46 years old. The concert was attended by her sons Prince William and Prince Harry, with proceeds going to charities supported by the late Princess of Wales, and to charities of which Princes William and Harry are patrons. Track listing B000VSGHYO Part 1 #"Your Song" - Elton John #"Sunrise" - Duran Duran #"The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran #"Rio" - Duran Duran #"You Give me Something" - James Morrison #"Wonderful World" - James Morrison #"LDN" - Lily Alen #"Smile" - Lilly Alen #"Glamorous" - Fergie #"Big Girls Don't Cry" - Fergie #"Fill My Little World" - The Feeling #"I Love It When You Call" - The Feeling #"Drop It Like It's Hot Segues Into" - Pharrell Williams #"She Wants To Move" - Pharrell Williams #"Say It Right" - Nelly Furtado #"I'm Like A Bird" - Nelly Furtado #"Maneater" - Nelly Furtado #"English National Ballet Performance" Part 2 #"Rocking All Over The World" - Status Quo #"You Had Me" - Joss Stone #"Under Pressure" - Joss Stone #"Dreamer Segues Into" - Roger Hodgson #"The Logical Song Segues Into" - Roger Hodgson #"Breakfast In America Segues Into" - Roger Hodgson #"Give A Little Bit" - Roger Hodson #"Happiness" - Orson #"No Tomorrow" - Orson #"Kiss" - Tom Jones with Joe Perry #"I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor" - Tom Jones with Joe Perry #"Ain't That A Lot Of Love" - Tom Jones with Joss Stone #"Switch It On" - Will Young #"Unwritten" - Natasha Bedingfield #"Slave To Love" - Bryan Ferry #"Make You Feel My Love" - Bryan Ferry #"Lets Stick Together- Bryan Ferry Andrew Lloyd Webber Section #"Jesus Christ Superstar" - Anastasia #"Memory" - Connie Fisher & Andrea Ross #"Phantom Overture Segues Into" - Andrea Bocelli #"Music Of The Night" - Andrea Bocelli #"All I Ask Of You" - Josh Groban & Sarah Brightman #"Any Dream Will Do" - Donny Osmond, Jason Donovan & Lee Mead Part 3 #"Maggie May" - Rod Stewart #"Baby Jane" - Rod Stewart #"Sailing" - Rod Stewart #"Gold Digger" - Kanye West #"Touch The Sky / Stronger / Diamonds From Sierra Leone / Jesus Walks" - Kanye West #"Missing You" - P Diddy #"Shine" - Take That #"Patience" - Take That #"Back For Good" - Take That #"Stand Up" - Ricky Gervais #"Saturday Night's Alright" - Elton John #"Tiny Dancer" - Elton John #"Are You Ready For Love" Elton John #30 minute behind the scenes documentary Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Official various artists compilation videos and DVDs